Regarde moi
by xRedRoses
Summary: Regarde-moi, ne vois-tu pas que je souffre? Regarde-moi, ne vois-tu pas que je fais tout ça pour toi? Regarde-moi, ne vois-tu pas que je suis là? Hermione, Ron et Lavande


Regarde-moi

Je t'en prie, regarde-moi. Lâche la des yeux. Je suis là, depuis 6 ans. Malgré toutes nos disputes, je tiens à toi. Je crois que tu m'es essentiel, comme l'oxygène. Et ça me fait de la peine de te voir l'embrasser au point d'en perdre la respiration. Dès que je vous vois, vous êtes au bord de l'asphyxie. Regarde-moi ! Tu ne regardes qu'elle. Je suis malade. J'ai mal aux yeux à force d'en pleurer. Je n'arrive plus à me concentrer en classe. Je dors mal. Je ne mange presque plus, ce que je mange je le vomis. J'ai beaucoup maigri. Je le cache sous mes vêtements. Je souffre. Regarde-moi ! Ne vois-tu pas que je vais si mal ? Non, bien sûr que non, tu es trop occupé à embrasser ta copine. Et je n'ose imaginer plus. Regarde-moi. Tu ne m'adresses la parole que pour que je te donne mes devoirs, ou que je te passe la purée. Mais je le fais toujours, car sinon tu ne me vois jamais. Regarde-moi, Harry lui me vois. Il sait comme je souffre. Ginny aussi est inquiète. Ils ont tous remarqués sauf toi. Même Lavande est venue me voir et m'a demandé si je l'aimais. J'ai menti. Pour toi. Car me brouiller avec ta copine reviendrait à me brouiller avec toi, n'est-ce pas ? Et je me suis rendue compte que j'ai besoin de toi. J'aimerais être à la place de cette bécasse qui ronronne avec son « Ron-Ron ». Comment supportes-tu ça ? Ne comprends-tu pas que tu serais mieux avec quelqu'un d'autre. C'est malheureux. C'est ridicule. Hé, regarde-moi. Je crois que je t'aime.

**Hé ! Regarde-moi ! Je fais tout cela pour que tu me regardes. Mais tu fuis mes yeux. Tu ne me vois pas. Je sors avec elle pour te rendre jalouse, sûrement un peu inconsciemment au début. Mais maintenant je sais que c'est toi que je veux. Regarde-moi ! Je suis obligé de l'embrasser, c'est le seul moyen pour que tu me vois. Mais tu t'éloignes. Je crois que tu ne m'aimes pas. La dernière fois, sans raison, tu m'as envoyé des oiseaux dessus. Que t'ai-je fait ? Regarde-moi. Sans toi, je ne suis rien. Juste une illusion. Je fais tout pour rester plus près de toi. C'est pour toi que j'ai commencé à jouer au Quidditch. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça, mais quand Harry joue, tu n'as d'yeux que pour lui. Et moi j'étais à coté. Regarde-moi. Tu me fuis. De plus en plus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Tu devrais pourtant réagir. Je fais exprès de l'embrasser devant toi, pour que tu réagisses, mais tu ne bouges pas. Tu restes dans ton livre. Regarde-moi ! Rappelle-toi comme j'ai étais jaloux pour Krum, pourquoi ne l'es-tu pas autant aujourd'hui. Réagis, regarde-moi et vois que je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi. Je t'en prie, regarde-moi, vois que je n'agis que pour toi. Je fais tout dans ton sens. Tout le monde l'a remarqué, Harry, et même Lavande. Je crois qu'elle sait que je mens. Je fais tout pour la dissuader, mais elle a raison. Regarde-moi ! Je suis peut-être malheureux et ridicule, mais je crois que je t'aime.**

_Pourquoi ne me regardes-tu pas ? Regarde-moi ! C'est moi que tu es sensé dévisager comme la huitième merveille du monde. Je suis ta copine. Celle que tu embrasses. Celle à qui tu dis « je t'aime » le soir sous les draps. Mais je sens que ça n'est pas vrai. Regarde-moi ! Je sais que tu t'éloignes un peu plus chaque jour, pour elle. Tu la regardes dès qu'elle passe la porte. Je sais qu'elle aussi te regarde. Je l'entends pleurer chaque soir. Regarde-moi ! Je sais que ça n'est qu'une question de temps. Mais essayons. Je fais tout pour que tu me vois. Je t'embrasse quand on peut. Au lit je fais tout ce que tu veux. Et pendant quelques secondes, j'y crois quand tu me dis que tu m'aimes. Mais tu la regarde encore et encore. Regarde-moi ! J'étais là avant, je suis sensée être ta priorité. Avant que l'on couche, tu me rassures en me disant que c'est faux, il n'y a que moi. Et je me pousse à y croire, mais je sais que c'est faux. Que tu l'aimes elle. Un endroit de mon esprit me dit de te laisser partir. Regarde-moi ! Un autre me dit de te retenir. Je t'ais presque tout donner, il me reste une seule chose. J'ai peur. Mais je crois que c'est le seul moyen pour te retenir un peu plus. Je sais que c'est un combat perdu d'avance, mais je n'ose pas renoncer. Regarde-moi ! Parvati aussi le sait. Elle me ment aussi, mais je sais qu'elle sait. Elle le sait surement depuis le début. Elle a tout compris. Plus vite que moi, c'est malheureux, mais ta copine idiote et ridicule est amoureuse de toi._


End file.
